Locations (Battle Royale)
Currently 20 different locations can be accessed that appear on the map for Fortnite: Battle Royale. Each is listed below, sorted by what area of the map they fall into, with brief notes such as popularity and notable resources materials. For other locations that aren't marked or listed, go here. Northwest *[[Haunted Hills|'Haunted Hills']] **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 11 **'Notable Resources:' Stone **'Notes:' Roof can serve as a sniping perch. Good landing spot for solo, due to high weapon spawn rate and low popularity. May not be a good choice for squads mode, for there may not be enough loot for the whole team. *[[Junk Junction|'Junk Junction']] **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Metal **Notes: Check for things on top of the car piles. Southeast and almost to the middle of the map is a motel with a moderate amount of chests and loot. A llama with 1-2 chests is also due north, right at the coastline. Very rarely is it inside the storm circle. *[[Loot Lake|'Loot Lake']] **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 17 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Be sure to check the boats for chests. Very vulnerable while crossing the lake. There are also areas adjacent to the lake, such as the harbor and the campsites. The buildings on the west frequently contain chests. Also, the meteor in the lake can have up to two chests. *[[Pleasant Park|'Pleasant Park']] **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 20 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Gas Station on eastern side, also one southeast on road to Tilted Towers. Abandoned house due east of Pleasant Park has moderate chests. *[[Snobby Shores|'Snobby Shores']] **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 16 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Access bunker by going inside flat-topped house in south and smash dresser or floor. Also note that Snobby Shores is very rarely inside the Circle. To the southeast a Viking ship is perked atop the tall mountain. *[[Tilted Towers|'Tilted Towers']] **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 35 **'Notable Resources:' Stone and Wood **'Notes:' The most populated area on the map. Head west to the indoor sports field for a chance at weapons and chests. West of the clocktower is a brick patch; will be open to attack, but smashing through can grant loot. Because of the dense urban combat, shotguns and assault rifles are the best options. Southwest *[[Flush Factory|'Flush Factory']] **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 13 **'Notable Resources:' Stone **'Notes:' A compound with a high amount of chests and loot lies to the northeast. However, Flush Factory in itself does not provide much. Almost always outside the storm circle. *[[Greasy Grove|'Greasy Grove']] **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 17 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **Notes: Secure the gun shop in the middle, for a vantage point. The Burger Joint also has moderate loot. *[[Lucky Landing|'Lucky Landings']] **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Gas station due North of this location. Low loot rate and popularity is ideal for getting resources and avoiding contact. To the North east there is another tower in the same architectural style as the landing and contains up to 3 chests. *[[Shifty Shafts|'Shifty Shafts']] **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Close-range weapons work very well. Great location for ambushes. Southeast *[[Fatal Fields|'Fatal Fields']] **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **Notes: Silos can contain loot or chests if broken. *[[Paradise Palms|'Paradise Palms']] (previously Moisty Mire) **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 25 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **Notes: This area contains the ATK vehicle, an all-terrain vehicle which is a vehicle which is faster than the Shopping Cart. *[[Retail Row|'Retail Row']] **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 20 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Consider digging down through the roofs to get to loot. *[[Salty Springs|'Salty Springs']] **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 13 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' To the north lies a gas station. Also, the blue house has a secret underground bunker that can be a decent hiding spot. Northeast *[[Dusty Divot|'Dusty Divot']] (previously Dusty Depot) **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests: '''5 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Low loot in what's left of the warehouses. No loot in the crater, except for the camp in the center. Overgrown after recovering from the meteor. You can also find Blue shield mushrooms within the divot. *[[Lazy Links|'Lazy Links']] (previously Anarchy Acres) **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 5 **'Notable Resources:' Wood and brick **Notes: You can golf there with the Golf Ball Toy. *[[Lonely Lodge|'Lonely Lodge']] **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 12 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Use the tower as a scouting perch. Go to the Northernmost building for a potential of 3 spawnable chests. *[[Risky Reels|'Risky Reels']] **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 5 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Risky is usually outside the storm circle. *'Tomato Temple' (previously Tomato Town) **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 7 **'Notable Resources:' Stone, Wood **'Notes:' There is a gas station to the east, with a tunnel and a bunker due south. *[[Wailing Woods|'Wailing Woods']] **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 6 **'Notable resources:' Wood **'Notes:''' Check southern shipping containers and damaged house. A tower is to the northeast along the coast that has chests; traveling west of there is an ice cream truck, a tower, and a giant fox that may also have a few chests. Videos Fortnite Battle Royale - Map Update! Images Battle Royale updated map.jpg|Fortnite Map (1st May 2018) Fortnite Battle Royale Map.jpg|Fortnite Map (original) Category:Locations (Battle Royale)